


Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre, Cinq Words

by playwithfire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, dear evan hansen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwithfire/pseuds/playwithfire
Summary: Comment a musical, a ship or group of people, and 5 words (MUST BE NOUNS) that you want to play a part in a oneshot fic, and I'll be able to fit all of them in.Bet.Also: State if you want/don't want/don't care about smut or anything explicit like that.If you want an AU (historical era, soulmate (colour, tattoo, writing), Connor or Heather surviving) tell meI'll place TWs before each chapter if needed.For example: Dear Evan HansenJared, Alana and EvanBlankets, candies, morning, coffee and pumpkins.





	Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre, Cinq Words

Restating the guidelines and an example:

Comment a musical, a ship or group of people, and 5 words (MUST BE NOUNS.) that you want to play a part in a oneshot fic, and I'll be able to fit all of them in.  
Bet.

 

 

Also: State if you want/don't want/don't care about smut or anything explicit like that.

If you want an AU (historical era, soulmate (colour, tattoo, writing), Connor or Heather surviving, etc) tell me

I'll place TWs before each chapter if needed.

 

For example: Dear Evan Hansen

Jared, Alana and Evan

Blankets, candies, morning, coffee and pumpkins.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jared groaned, sat up in bed, and wrapped his blankets around himself as he unplugged his cell and picked up the call.  
"The fuck, Evan, it's seven in the morning! On a weekend! Do you have no shame?"

The boy on the other end of the line sneezed violently before replying, "7:09, actually. And I have good reason! There's this-"

Jared interrupted him with a jaw-cracking yawn. "Sorry. Go on." he apologized sincerely. He knew how bad Evan's anxiety could get when he was cut off.

"There's this, uhm, new candy store downtown. You know, near, uh, the coffee shop by the patch? We could, uh, stop by there, grab some brunch, and, you know. Do stuff. Uh, Alana already said yeah, so..." The dirty blonde trailed off, at a loss for words to say. It wasn't the first time.

After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jared reached for his glasses and shoved them unceremoniously onto his face.  
"Sure. Yeah. Sure. I'm down. What time do you want to meet up?"

"Eleven, maybe. At my house. You can come earlier if you want." The dark haired boy shook his head. He could practically hear Evan's grin through the line.

"Alright, see you." Hanging up the phone, Jared stood up and stretched, wincing as his back crackled under him.

He lumbered to the washroom adjacent to his bedroom and brushed his teeth, ignoring the angry screaming below him.

 

 

Once fully dressed, he emptied his backpack on his bed and put in a change of clothes and a sweater, because, as camp had taught him, he could never be too prepared. 

The outer pocket still held his wallet, earbuds and spare charger, and Jared slung the pack over his shoulder, walked downstairs, and strolled out the door, yelling "I'm going to Evan's!" on his way out.

 

 

Driving there took less than 15 minutes, which he was happy about.

Still kind of groggy, he rang the doorbell and fiddled with the hem of his Panic! At The Disco tee.

It clicked open, and he jerked his head up, only the slightest bit disappointed when he saw that it was not his favourite blonde, but Alana, who opened the door for him.

"Jared! We've been waiting for you. Come in!"  
She smiled wide and stepped back, watching as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag off at the side of the hall.

 

The clock seemed to zip from 8:02 to 9:37 to 10:48 as they sketched each other's likenesses (Evan was not happy with the ones he received. Alana, on the other hand, seemed to glow when she looked the charcoal images over.) and soon enough, they were piling into Jared's car and driving downtown.

 

"Evan, this one?" 

"Yes, Jare. _Heather Sweet Shoppe._ "

"Shit, where do I park?"

"There's a lot back behind us. We passed it."

"Oh, of course you wait until now to tell me. Thanks so much, Alana!"

 

It took a bit longer than expected, but in time, they were sitting in the corner of  _Maria's Coffee Delight,_ sipping frappes and lattes and munching on grilled cheese sandwiches.

Alana kept her eyes out the window, gleefully pointing out every dog that walked by; Evan was admiring the vintage feel of the cafe, and Jared... well, Jared was eating his third sandwich.

"Jared, you  _are not_ going to order a fourth sandwich."  
The girl with braided hair grabbed his hand and slammed it on the table, ignoring the startled looks from customers around them.

"But,  _Alana-"_

The look she sent him shut him up, and he smiled despite his best efforts. This girl was going to be an amazing mother one day.

 

Finished their food? Check.

Paid the bill? Check.

Tipped the waitress 20% for putting up with their bullshit? Check.

 

The little group left, brushing past a quartet of boisterous boys in a red hoodie, a jock jacket, a blue cardigan, and a camo denim jacket that were probably on a sugar high.

 

  
Alana snapped a picture of the sign and hummed a tune as she walked over the threshold, her eyes glittering with a sort of humor only she could understand.

The tangy scents hit their nose before the sight of the bright little room stocked with candy did; and the trio grinned like kids in a, well, a candy store, as they grabbed bags and filled them to the brim with sweets.

 

Evan's plastic bag contained mostly licorice (which sent the other two into a state of shock, because who even likes licorice???) and chocolate with nuts and wafers.

Alana had an assortment of gummies, from watermelon to lime, both sour and sweet.

Jared had a ton of hard candies and jawbreakers. "What?" he asked when queried by the pair in front of him. "I'd like my money's worth to last long, thank you very much.

 

They weighed and paid, a blush of shame rising in each of their cheeks as they pulled out a teensy bit more money that they'd thought they would have to hand over.

Before they left, the young woman at the table handed them each a 50% off coupon for the Petrifying Pumpkin Patch. "It's the friends and family discount. None of my either want to spend time at a pumpkin patch, so here I am, giving this to you. Don't tell my manager."  
She winked and waved them off, and after a bit of conference that ended with a marked round chocolate rolling into a sewer, they were crossing the street to the Halloween-ized entry of the patch.

 

The coupon let them only pay a dollar, but they dropped some loose change into the jar that read _TIPS_ , sending a smile from the exhausted-looking boy at the stand their way.

 

 

 

And as they lounged on the giant gourds, swapping candy and posing with the odd witches and ghosts and the creepier scarecrows that stood about, taking selfies and recording videos they were sure to look back on with smiles, and even slipping a mini-pumpkin into Jared's backpack in addition to the three they paid for and lugged back to his car; they each knew that life was good. And that's the way it should be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below!


End file.
